bloodivoresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mi Liu
My Liu (ミ リ ュ ウ, Mi Ryū) is one of the main characters in the Manhua Space-Time Prisoner and the anime Bloodivores. Apariencia Mi Liu es un joven delgado y alto, mide alrededor de 1.70 cm logrando entrar dentro del promedio de estatura normal de un hombre japonés. Su cabello es de un color gris tirando más a un plateado, suele llevarlo un poco corto, sin embargo, tiene unos cuantos mechones tapando su cara. Sus ojos son de un peculiar color fucsia. Con respecto a su vestuario, suele llevar una chaquete que llega un poco más abajo de sus rodillas de un color verde grisáceo oscuro con líneas de color celeste oscuro, acompañado de una camisa de color blanca y unos pantalones de color celeste. En sus pies, suele llevar unas baa Personalidad Mi Liu suele ser un joven bastante reservado con ciertos temas, pero también llega a ser una persona bastante alegre y carismática. Siempre va a estar dispuesto a ayudar a todos sus amigos, pero si éstos intentan hacerle algo a Anji, él sería capaz de traicionar a todos, con tal de ayudarla. Algo que se ha logrado ver, durante el recorrido de la historia, es el hecho de que suele mantener sus promesas hasta el final; ncluso si es difícil hacerlo, intentará cumplirla lo más que pueda. Otra cosa muy notable, es el hecho de que a cualquier reto que tome, jamás lo verá como un "imposible". A pesar de parecer un joven bastante tranquilo, suele ser igual que cualquiere chico de su edad, eso se ve, en el momento que Cho Ifen junto a Anji se estaban sacando la ropa para entregarsela a él y Mi Liu, en todo momento, estuvo pensando en el cuerpo de cada una. De niño, siempre le gusto estar cerca de sus amigos y confiar ciegamente en ellos, pero por diferentes motivos, a comenzado a odiar toda su niñez y todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Mi Liu solía ver antes a su padre como un "héroe" y le encantaba hablar sobre lo increíble que era, pero luego de perder toda confianza en él, comenzo a odiarlo. Otra cosa que odia y, en realidad, no soporto, es el tener que hablar o mencionen a su madre. Historia Próximamente. Xd Relaciones Ninguna : = :Articulo Principal: Win Chao Próximamente. Chen Fong :Articulo Principal: Chen Fong Próximamente. Mi Tenju :Articulo Principal: Mi Tenju Al comienzo y como todo niño, Mi Liu siempre vió a su padre como su modelo a seguir y heroé, pero durante su niñez, cuando él más lo necesito, su padre lo abandono por el bien de la humanidad. Tal cosa, provoco que Mi Liu, a tan solo 5 años, casí perdiera la vida. Debido a eso, Mi Liu comenzó a odiar a su padre y hasta el día de hoy, no quiere saber absolutamente nada de él, sin embargo, y aunque no lo muestre, de algún u otra fomra se siente agradecido hacía su padre. Aunque parece ser que Tenju no quisiera a su hijo, y aún no se sabe porque abandono a su hijo cunado más lo necesito, se nota que intenta protegerlo aunque Mi Liu no quiera. En el momento que le dijo a Mi Liu que ya no es más su padre, se nota que tanto a él como a su hijo, le ha dolido dichas palabras, pero a pesar de eso, ayudo a su hijo a salir de prisión. Sin embargo, fue llevado a otro lugar, donde en realidad, si quiere vivir, tendrá que sobrevivir Frases *(Episodio 01) No me gusta la palabra "imposible." *(Capítulo 03) No moriré de esta manera, es un hecho.''Habla sobre la sentencia de pena de muerte. *('Capítulo 06') ''¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Disecarme? No me importaría... estoy camino a la muerte.''Palabras al Detectiva, ya que éste lo quiere muerto. *('Capítulo 07') ''Mi vida fue 99% perfecta, excepto por el 1% restante. *(Capítulo 09) ¡Nos conocemos mutuamente durante mucho tiempo! Wang Feng, ¡para tu cumpleaños te compre un manga!, Zhang Yi ¡cuando te confesaste a Zhao Huo, yo te ayude! Ya Feng, te deje copiar mi tarea el otro día... incluso después de eso, ¡¿dicen que no somos amigos?!''Palabras de Mi Liu cuando era niño, a sus amigos de escuela. *('Capítulo 20') ''No estamos en un mundo de fantasía. Curiosidades *Es un gran fan del actor Paul Walker. *Su interés en manejar autos, comenzó gracias a las películas de "Rápidos y Furiosos". *Zo Angie y Mi Liu solo comparten una relación de amistad. Anotaciones ---- Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Humanos